End & start again
by Myils
Summary: Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire au revoir, comment le laisser sortir de sa vie pour toujours. BJ. Spoilers S7. Ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans le 7.18.


Voici un nouveau OneShot écrit ces vacances, tant que j'ai encore du temps à moi pour écrire. La scène se déroule à la fin de la saison 7 (si vous ne l'avez pas vue et que vous ne voulez pas vus gacher le suspense, arrêtez de lire maintenant !) mais ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode 18 et dans ceux qui ont suivi n'a jamais existé. Ainsi, Brooke n'a pas vu Alex endormie dans la chambre de Julian et n'a pas cru qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle et Julian ne se sont pas remis ensemble et il ne l'a pas demandée en mariage. Cependant, le film d'Alex et de Julian a bien été tourné et Brooke a aidé pour les costumes.

Le titre de cette fic est le titre d'une chanson de Syd Matters.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression d'être en été. La fin de l'été, quand elle commençait à compter les jours qui lui restaient avant de retourner à l'école. Elle avait cette impression pénible que le temps lui filait entre les doigts. Les journées ne semblaient durer que quelques heures et elle ne pouvait compter les jours qui lui restaient que sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais à 24 ans, Brooke ne comptait pas les jours qui lui restaient avant de retourner à l'école : elle comptait les jours qui lui restaient avant de quitter son travail.

Ces jours qui passaient à une allure folle et qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir retenir.

Comme tous les soirs, elle rentra chez elle, dans sa maison si grande, si confortable et si vide. Une autre journée de travail venait de s'achever. Ils avaient tourné la dernière scène du film ce jour-là. Alex avait vraiment fait du bon boulot, même Brooke pouvait s'en rendre compte. Elle n'était pas experte en jeu d'acteur et elle ne portait pas la jeune actrice dans son cœur, mais elle pouvait affirmer objectivement que cette scène était la meilleure du film.

Brooke était la costumière de Seven dreams 'til Tuesday, petit film indépendant réalisé par son ex-petit ami Julian Baker et ayant pour scénariste et actrice principale la sulfureuse Alex Dupré. Brooke détestait Alex mais aimait de tout son être Julian et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aider et ne pas lui apporter son soutien infini. Alors quand il lui demanda de l'aider pour les costumes du film, elle dit qu'elle y réfléchirait, bien que la décision fut en réalité prise dès que la requête quitta les lèvres de Julian. Ce serait oui, un million de fois oui.

Ils avaient rompu six semaines auparavant. Problèmes de confiance, d'honnêteté, d'ouverture à l'autre. Parfois Brooke se disait que c'était bien plus que cela, parfois elle se disait que ce n'était rien de tout cela. Elle se demandait aussi s'il était du même avis qu'elle.

Ils avaient rompu six semaines auparavant et avaient passé ces 42 jours à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Alors quand il lui proposa de travailler sur son film, au-delà du fait qu'elle ferait absolument tout pour le soutenir dans le plus grand projet professionnel de sa carrière, elle accepta aussi parce que cela voulait dire le voir tous les jours durant les quatre semaines que durait le tournage du film.

A présent les quatre semaines avaient passé. Son travail était terminé et Julian allait quitter Tree Hill dans deux jours. Elle ne pourrait plus le voir tous les jours.

Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et se servit un verre de vin. Elle buvait rarement du vin. Elle en avait bu avec Julian le soir où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Ils en avaient bu le soir où il avait accepté de venir habiter avec elle dans sa grande maison de Tree Hill. Elle en avait bu deux verres le soir où elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfants, quatre le soir où elle avait décidé de faire une pause dans sa relation avec Julian.

Elle aurait du être à la fête de fin de tournage qui avait lieu en ce moment même. Mais déjà petite elle détestait les barbecues que ses parents organisaient pour fêter la fin des vacances, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle apprécierait cette fête-là. Même s'il serait là.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. En partie parce qu'il devait finir le montage du film et en assurer la promotion, en partie parce qu'il ne lui devait rien. Mais elle ne savait pas non plus comment lui dire au revoir, comment le laisser sortir de sa vie pour toujours.

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas là. Il le remarquait toujours. Comme il sentait toujours sa présence avant même de l'avoir vue. Comme il remarquait toujours si elle était triste ou heureuse. Il ne la comprenait pas toujours mais il la _ressentait_ tout le temps.

Il demanda à son père s'il avait vu Brooke quitter le set. Paul lui répondit qu'il était l'heure de son premier discours de fin de tournage de sa vie.

Julian détestait parler en public depuis toujours. Il détestait que les gens le fixent, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il leur livre le discours le plus drôle, le plus émouvant, le plus intelligent jamais prononcé au monde. Il aurait eu besoin qu'elle soit là. Etrangement, c'était la personne dont l'avis comptait le plus et pourtant c'était aussi la seule personne devant laquelle il n'avait pas peur de parler.

Il n'avait rien préparé. Il parla de sa peur lorsque les choses s'achèvent, du temps qui file et qu'on voudrait pouvoir arrêter parce qu'on ne veut pas que ce qui a été si bien s'arrête un jour. Il remercia son père de lui avoir fait confiance, Alex d'avoir écrit une histoire qui l'avait touché comme peu l'avaient fait auparavant. Il remercia l'équipe toute entière. Il termina en disant qu'il ne restait plus qu'à faire découvrir au reste du monde ce projet qui leur tenait tous tant à cœur.

Alex fut la première à applaudir, suivie par Paul. Julian était sincèrement heureux, mais il manquait le regard bienveillant de Brooke pour que tout semble _complet_. Il but une gorgée de vin, tentant d'apercevoir des boucles brunes parmi les acteurs et les techniciens. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne se montrerait pas ce soir.

C'était la fin de son travail de réalisateur mais ce n'était que le début de son travail de producteur. Il devait à présent assurer la promotion, contacter de possibles acheteurs et faire la tournée des festivals de cinéma pour qu'un jour des gens viennent acheter leur billet d'entrée pour Seven dreams 'til Tuesday. Il devait d'abord rentrer à Los Angeles pour superviser le montage. Puis il traverserait les Etats-Unis pour vendre son premier film. Tree Hill ne serait sûrement pas une étape du voyage.

Il ne verrait plus son visage tous les jours. Son regard bienveillant ne se poserait plus sur lui pour le rassurer dès qu'il se demanderait s'il est assez fort et assez doué pour mener à bien ce projet. Soudain sa peur des choses qui s'achèvent se faisait plus vive et plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

La fête venait à peine de commencer. Alex n'avait pas encore eu le temps de venir essayer de le charmer pour la millième fois avec ses plus beaux sourires et ses remarques provocantes dont il n'arrivait jamais à s'offenser parce qu'elle les faisait avec tant de candeur qu'on aurait dit une enfant innocente. La fête avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure mais Julian ressentait déjà l'envie, le _besoin_ de partir. Il avait assisté à des dizaines de fêtes de fin de tournage et celle-ci était la plus importante. Mais Brooke n'était pas là et il avait besoin de la voir. Il avait _toujours_ besoin de la voir.

Il enfila sa veste. L'autre jour elle lui avait dit de la mettre parce qu'il allait attraper froid et que lorsqu'il attrapait froid, il devenait irritable. Il dit à son père qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et quitta la fête. Il avait conscience qu'il continuait à faire ce qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter : toujours revenir vers elle alors qu'elle ne lui donnait aucune raison de le faire la plupart du temps. Mais c'était la peur qui dictait son comportement dans tous ces moments. La peur de la perdre pour toujours. Et face à cette peur, la fierté n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Elle était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper quatre coups à sa porte d'entrée. Elle demanda qui était là. Elle se méfiait de tout depuis son agression plus de deux ans auparavant.

"C'est moi." répondit-il à la porte close. "Julian." se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Il n'en avait pas besoin bien sûr, elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. Elle ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas censé être là. Il lui sourit. C'était son sourire en coin, un peu arrogant, qu'il n'utilisait que lorsque la situation le dépassait et qu'il était nerveux. Elle connaissait par cœur tous les sourires de Julian Baker et tout ce qui se cachait derrière.

Lorsqu'il la vit, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut à propos de sa taille. Il avait oublié comme elle paraissait petite à côté de lui lorsqu'elle ne portait pas ses talons hauts. Brooke portait des talons tous les jours. Au travail, aux soirées, aux déjeuners, aux dîners. Le seul moment où elle n'en portait pas était lorsqu'elle était à la maison. Elle marchait toujours pieds nus. Julian avait quitté cette maison deux mois et demi auparavant et il ne voyait Brooke qu'au travail. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était petite à côté de lui sans ses talons.

"Entre." dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cette maison depuis le soir où elle avait voulu faire une pause dans leur relation. C'était petit à petit redevenu _sa_ maison et plus _leur_ maison. Elle avait enlevé seule toutes les affaires de Julian et à chaque vêtement, à chaque livre ou DVD qu'elle sortait des étagères, elle devait fermer les yeux très fort pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait tout enlevé, tout rendu, sauf un t-shirt noir qu'elle n'avait pas vu parce qu'il se trouvait sous son oreiller. Il le portait pour dormir. Il n'était jamais venu le réclamer et à présent c'était elle qui le mettait la nuit.

Elle portait son t-shirt noir et rien d'autre. Il était assez long pour couvrir son slip et le haut de ses cuisses et comme l'homme qu'il était, Julian ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que ce t-shirt lui allait bien mieux à elle qu'à lui. Il avait remarqué que Brooke avait oublié de lui rendre ce t-shirt mais il n'était jamais venu le réclamer. Il aimait l'idée qu'elle possède encore quelque chose à lui. C'était une sorte de connexion, de lien avec elle et même si ce n'était qu'un vieux t-shirt usé, il se disait que grâce à lui elle l'oublierait peut-être moins vite.

"Mon discours de début de tournage était à ce point mauvais pour que tu t'enfuis avant celui de fin ?" demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

"Désolée, je n'avais pas très envie de rester. J'étais fatiguée."

Mensonge. Elle comptait manger de la crème glacée en regardant n'importe quel film sentimental qui finissait bien.

"Oh, je vais te laisser alors."

"Non. Reste. Je t'en prie."

Reste pour toujours.

"La fête est déjà terminée ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. Mais il me restait une personne à remercier pour que mon petit discours soit complet… Merci de m'avoir toujours soutenu et encouragé. Je sais que ça fait cliché de dire ça mais je n'aurais jamais osé réaliser ce film si tu n'avais pas été là pour me rassurer chaque jour."

"De rien. Je serai toujours ta plus grande supportrice tu sais. Je suis fière de toi."

L'entendre dire ça lui faisait toujours oublier pour quelques moments son adolescence et ses premières années d'adulte quand il avait l'impression de ne pas être assez. Pas assez doué, pas assez intelligent, pas assez charmant. Mais entendre Brooke Davis lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui avec tant de sincérité et de respect dans la voix effaçait toutes ses peurs et il avait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes.

"Tu as regardé Sept ans de réflexion ?" demanda-t-il parce qu'il venait de voir le DVD sur la table du salon, et aussi pour pouvoir changer de sujet parce que Brooke était si belle, et, selon lui, encore plus sans maquillage, qu'il devait se retenir de l'embrasser quand il la regardait trop longtemps.

Julian lui avait parlé de ce film trois jours auparavant. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était inspiré d'une scène pour son film à lui.

"Je suis tombée sur le DVD l'autre jour en faisant des courses alors je l'ai acheté."

En réalité, elle avait cherché dans quatre magasins avant de mettre la main sur un exemplaire. Elle achetait tous les films que Julian mentionnait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle venait de terminer de regarder tous les films de Tarantino et aussi ceux avec Audrey Hepburn, parce que c'était ses préférés.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose au fait ? Je viens d'ouvrir du vin."

"Tu fêtes quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Brooke ne buvait du vin que s'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment important.

"Non…" répondit-elle, étonnée par sa question.

"Alors tu es triste."

Ce n'était pas tellement la bouteille de vin ouverte qui lui faisait dire ça. C'était surtout l'expression sur son visage dès qu'il l'approchait à moins de dix mètres depuis leur rupture. Un mélange de tristesse et d'excitation.

"Excuse-moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires… Je veux bien un verre oui s'il te plaît."

Brooke hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour attraper un verre dans le placard. Le verre lui glissa des mains et vint se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol de la cuisine.

"Merde…" murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les débris de verre. "Merde !" répéta-t-elle plus fort lorsqu'elle s'entailla la main.

"Hey, laisse-moi faire." dit Julian en s'emparant d'un torchon pour empêcher le sang de couler. "Viens, éloigne toi d'ici, il y a du verre partout et tu es pieds nus. Tiens ça bien serré autour de ta main, je vais chercher de quoi te faire un bandage."

Quand il revint de la salle de bain avec de la gaze et une bande, Brooke était assise au comptoir de la cuisine. Il prit un tabouret à côté d'elle et commença à soigner sa coupure. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais le sang coulait beaucoup car Brooke s'était entaillée la paume de la main.

"Voilà, tu es comme neuve."

Il avait gardé la main blessée de Brooke dans la sienne et la caressait avec son pouce. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de tenir sa main.

Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle lâcha sa main en se levant. Ses yeux étaient brillants de colère et de larmes.

"Tu t'en vas dans deux jours Julian. Bien sûr que je suis triste !"

Elle fit quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Elle finit par laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle voulait dire depuis des semaines.

"On est quoi Julian ? Nous deux, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On n'est pas amis, on n'essaie même pas de l'être. On a rompu mais dès qu'on en a l'occasion, on est ensemble. On a fait une pause de six semaines et être loin de toi et ne plus te voir tous les jours m'a tellement fait de mal que le lendemain de notre rupture, j'ai accepté de travailler avec toi. Parce que vraiment, je t'aime tellement que je ne supporte pas de passer une journée loin de toi. Et même si travailler avec toi c'est aussi te voir tout le temps avec Alex, je préfère ça que de ne pas te voir du tout. Mais tu me fais des clins d'œil sur le tournage, et tu me complimentes sans arrêt sur les costumes, et tu me dis que je te manque. Et moi j'espérais que tout allait finir par s'arranger. Mais tu pars et cette fois-ci tu ne reviendras pas. Rien ne va s'arranger. Et tu sais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait un échec…"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure en s'approchant d'elle et en posant une main sur sa nuque.

"Nous deux…" répondit-elle et sa voix se cassa un peu plus. "On va redevenir des étrangers. Et c'est injuste et c'est mal parce que moi je t'aime encore et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Ça ne devrait pas être la dernière fois qu'on se parle et ce baiser à la soirée années 80 au lycée, ça ne devrait pas être notre dernier baiser. On s'aimait tellement, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça-"

Julian écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Leurs baisers étaient empressés et chaotiques comme s'ils ne pourraient jamais se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Julian se mêlait aux larmes de Brooke. Il embrassait son visage et laissait sa main se perdre dans ses boucles brunes. Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, elle voulait que plus jamais il ne la lâche. Il la soulevait de terre et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la plaqua contre le mur et passa une de ses mains sous ses fesses pour qu'elle reste à sa hauteur. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure et quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste sous son oreille droite, elle perdit le peu de contrôle sur elle-même qui lui restait. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la coucha sur le lit avant de venir s'allonger au-dessus d'elle. Elle déboutonnait sa chemise, ses lèvres toujours écrasées contre les siennes. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et lui enleva son vieux t-shirt noir. Quand son torse vint se presser contre ses seins sans aucune barrière de tissu entre eux, elle sut qu'il pourrait la faire mourir de bonheur. Il abandonna ses chaussures, son jean et son boxer, elle ôta son slip. Ils firent l'amour dans l'urgence, c'était passionné comme toujours et désordonné comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher pendant longtemps. Entre l'amour et les baisers fiévreux, ils se reposèrent peu cette nuit-là mais même dans leur demi-sommeil, leurs corps ne se séparaient jamais.

Quand elle se réveilla, il traçait des cercles sur son bras. Elle était serrée contre son torse, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Elle leva la tête vers lui et elle vit qu'en bougeant elle l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Il lui sourit. C'était son sourire du matin, celui qui ne dévoilait pas ses dents et qui était doux et apaisant, celui qui n'était réservé qu'à elle quand elle se réveillait dans ses bras. C'était _son_ sourire.

"Bonjour…"

Elle l'embrassa et c'était comme si les deux mois et demi passés n'avaient jamais existé. C'était naturel de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Tout était naturel avec lui. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, plus vraiment en tous cas, rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, tout comme les regards et les paroles échangés sur le tournage, rien de tout ça ne paraissait déplacé. Ça aurait dû étant donné qu'ils avaient rompu, mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était comme s'ils étaient faits pour être un couple, et rien d'autre. Et Brooke et Julian savaient tous les deux que c'était bien le cas. Pour eux, c'était naturel de s'embrasser pour la première fois alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis à peine une semaine, de faire l'amour la nuit suivante. Pour Julian, c'était naturel de lui dire qu'il l'aimait au bout d'à peine trois semaines de relation. Pour Brooke, c'était effrayant d'accepter qu'elle était aussi en train de tomber amoureuse de lui quand il lui avait fait cette déclaration, mais quelque part, l'aimer était si naturel et si inévitable qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi enlacés. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé un moment aussi paisible ensemble semblait remonter à des siècles.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué…" murmura-t-il en embrassant leurs doigts entrelacés.

"Et toi, tu vas tellement me manquer…" soupira-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

"Je ne quitterai pas Tree Hill tant qu'il y aura encore une chance, même minuscule, de nous sauver."

"Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec moi alors, il y a un mois ?"

Elle avait dit ça sans aucune méchanceté ou rancœur. Elle avait juste posé la question parce que tout lui indiquait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle et parce que durant le mois passé, elle s'était torturée l'esprit à propos de leur rupture.

"Après avoir été loin de toi pendant six semaines, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose c'était te revoir pour arranger les choses. Mais quelque part, j'attendais que tu prennes l'initiative parce que j'avais besoin de savoir si tu arriverais un jour à te battre pour nous. Et quand je suis revenu à Tree Hill, tout ce qu'on a fait c'était s'engueuler à cause d'Alex, les choses n'avaient pas changé, elles étaient même pires qu'avant. C'était comme si tout ce qu'on avait été de bien par le passé avait totalement disparu. Alors j'ai rompu, parce que je préférais ça que de sentir le fossé entre nous se creuser un peu plus à chaque dispute. Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que rompre avec toi c'était ne plus jamais avoir aucun lien avec toi, c'était te perdre pour toujours et je te jure que cette pensée m'a rendu fou. Alors le lendemain je t'ai proposé de travailler avec moi sur le tournage. C'était aussi bien sûr parce que je n'aurais jamais pu confier ce poste à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était surtout le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te garder un peu plus longtemps avec moi…"

"Quand tu as rompu, j'ai cru que tu en avais fini avec moi. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus."

"Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer."

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée hier soir ? Je veux dire, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, mais pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Tu as dit que tu m'aimais… J'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Parce que si j'avais peur d'une chose, c'était de t'avoir perdue, d'avoir perdu ton amour."

"Je suis amoureuse de toi, Julian. Je le serai toujours."

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa en soupirant de soulagement. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que tout n'était pas encore réglé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle enfila le vieux t-shirt noir qu'elle avait jeté à côté du lit la veille et se leva du lit. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et partit à la recherche de sa boîte de souvenirs du lycée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?"

"La même chose que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous, il y a deux ans lors de notre première dispute. Je sais que cette fois c'est plus grave, et peut-être que si je l'avais fait plus tôt on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui mais j'avais peur. Et là j'ai toujours peur, mais je dois essayer."

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Julian, un livre à la main.

"C'est l'annuaire de mon lycée. Je ne te l'ai jamais montré et c'est injuste parce que tu m'as montré le tien il y a deux ans déjà. En terminale j'avais un prof plutôt original qui nous a donné un exercice à faire. On devait passer une heure entière en tête à tête avec une autre personne de la classe tirée au sort pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. On devait se confier un secret, ce qui nous faisait peur, une chose personnelle…A la fin de cette heure, on devait prendre l'autre en photo et faire que cette photo reflète les choses apprises sur cette personne. Cette photo serait notre photo dans l'annuaire."

Elle posa le livre sur les genoux de Julian, ouvert à la bonne page. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra Brooke la lycéenne. Il avait vu des dizaines de photos d'elle adolescente, il y en avait partout de son groupe d'amis dans la maison, mais cette photo-là était bien différente. Brooke était debout contre un mur blanc, ses cheveux étaient très longs et très raides, elle portait un haut à bretelles blanc. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin et sur elle, en transparence, étaient projetés des mots.

Pas assez jolie. Pas assez intelligente. Pas assez talentueuse. Pas assez bien.

"Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais au lycée, ou du moins presque plus. Mais ce que tu vois là, c'est encore moi aujourd'hui, et ce sera toujours moi. J'aurai toujours le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien. Professionnellement, même si j'ai conscience que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer réussir aussi bien, j'ai toujours peur de ne plus avoir d'idées, de bonnes idées, un jour. Mais c'est surtout personnellement que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Parce que depuis que je te connais, je suis si bien, je suis si heureuse, que j'ai peur, constamment, de te décevoir. Et ces derniers mois, ma manière de me protéger et d'essayer de me débarrasser de cette peur qui m'empêche de vivre, c'était de te blâmer toi. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée, tu dois me croire."

Les larmes étaient revenues dans ses yeux. Depuis quelques mois, elles semblaient être là à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec Julian. Elle les chassa du revers de la main, consciente que d'autres allaient très sûrement couler rapidement, puis elle continua.

"Depuis que je te connais, j'ai peur de te décevoir, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. Je suis terrorisée parce que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne rencontres une fille plus belle, plus intelligente, plus drôle, plus courageuse, une fille moins compliquée et moins torturée. Une fille que tu aimeras plus que moi et qui finira par prendre ma place. Quand on a rencontré Alex, j'ai eu peur que le jour où tu rencontrerais cette fille contre qui je ne ferais pas le poids soit déjà arrivé. Parce qu'avant elle, pendant presque deux ans, j'avais apprivoisé cette peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi et j'avais presque réussi à oublier que je devrais peut-être te laisser partir un jour. Mais j'ai vu comment tu t'entendais bien avec elle et comment son histoire te touchait, et je suis devenue folle. De rage, de jalousie, de tristesse. Et pour me protéger, j'ai retournée cette colère contre toi et contre elle. Puis j'ai appris que je ne pourrai sûrement jamais avoir d'enfants et là j'ai compris que ma peur avait gagné : je ne serai jamais celle qui te rendrait vraiment heureux. Mais j'essaie encore, je me bats encore, il faut que tu le saches, je me bats contre cette peur sans arrêt parce que je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir et parce que l'espoir que ce soit peut-être moi que tu choisiras finalement, c'est ce qui me maintient en vie, Julian."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait toujours trouvé les mots pour apaiser Brooke mais il était submergé par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Il savait qu'elle faisait un complexe d'infériorité parce qu'il en faisait un aussi. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que l'histoire avec Alex n'avait rien à voir avec un manque de confiance. La Brooke qu'il avait failli quitter n'était pas la Brooke méfiante, c'était la Brooke terrorisée.

"Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je suis tout le temps terrifiée, parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut ruiner ma vie…"

Les larmes étouffèrent sa voix. Elle pleurait, assise sur le lit face à Julian, et ça lui faisait du bien. Tout le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années s'envolait peu à peu. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit les mains de Julian sur ses oreilles et son cou. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Elle vit qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça dans le noir. Ne me laisse plus jamais croire que je t'ai perdue… Je suis à toi, Brooke. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vue, peut-être même depuis que j'ai lu le livre de Lucas. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, personne ne prendra jamais ta place. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, et je _sais _que je ne rencontrerai jamais quelqu'un qui me corresponde mieux que toi. Tu es assez bien pour moi, fais moi confiance. Tu es même plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Te rencontrer a changé ma vie pour toujours et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Tu n'auras jamais à me laisser partir, je te le promets. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis à toi. Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça, s'il te plaît. Parce que vraiment, je mourrais pour toi…"

Elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres des siennes et leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Comme la veille, leurs baisers étaient désordonnés, mais aussi pleins de larmes et plus désespérés. Ils pleuraient le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait ces derniers mois, les regrets, la peur de s'être presque perdus. Ils pleuraient de bonheur parce qu'ils avaient pu se trouver et se retrouver, ils pleuraient pour leur amour qui survivrait à tout à présent.

"Je t'aime." répétait-il entre chaque baiser. "Je t'aime tellement que ça me tue…"

Une semaine plus tard, elle avait encore l'impression d'être en été. Le début de l'été, quand elle comptait le nombre de jours d'école qui lui restaient avant d'être en vacances. Elle avait cette impression pénible que le temps n'avançait pas assez vite. Les journées semblaient durer des semaines et quand elle comptait les jours qui lui restaient sur ses doigts, beaucoup trop étaient levés à son goût. Mais à 24 ans, Brooke ne comptait pas les jours qui lui restaient avant d'être en vacances : elle comptait les jours avant de pouvoir partir retrouver Julian à Los Angeles.

Ces jours qui s'étiraient en longueur et qu'elle aurait voulu effacer d'un claquement de doigts.

Ces jours qui la séparaient du moment où elle le reverrait et où tout recommencerait, sans qu'il y ait de fin cette fois-ci.

* * *

Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci.


End file.
